


The Gift

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Presents, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It's Sam's birthday and you have the prefect gift.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I went back to my old style for this one, just because. Happy birthday Sammy!

You had been searching for months to find the perfect gift for Sam. His birthday was coming up, and while Dean and Sam both never made much of a fuss about their birthdays, you were determined to give him more than a six pack and a cheesecake Hershey bar like Dean was planning to give him. And you found it at a used bookstore in one of the towns you were hunting in. It was worn with age, and a little dusty, but it was the perfect book. A first edition copy of Catcher in the Rye. You knew Sam would love it. It stayed hidden in the bottom of your duffle bag until you found the perfect wrapping paper at a dollar store a couple states over from the bunker. It was a shiny, blue paper and it reflected perfectly against the sun. Everything was going to be perfect.

You smiled the night before as you wrapped Sam’s book in your old bedroom. If you did it in the one you shared with him, you knew he would end up walking in. There was a rule in the Bunker. Everyone had to knock before they entered your old room, even Sam. There was a reason you were in there and usually it was because you were so pissed at the boys you couldn’t stand to look at them or you were hiding Christmas presents. The same rule was for Dean’s room, but he didn’t get mad if you didn’t follow it. Secretly, sometimes you wondered if he was trying to get you to see him naked.

“Perfect.” You whispered to yourself, admiring your handiwork. You kept it hidden in your room for the night, the next morning waking up to go retrieve it while Dean and Sam were in the kitchen.

“I hate how on normal birthdays people feel obligated to give you a gift.” You heard Sam say as you approached the kitchen. You stopped short and listened. “And even if you don’t like it, you have to smile and say think you. And if it’s a crappy sweater or something, you have to wear it at least once.”

“Well, that’s why I get you something we all can enjoy.” Dean said, setting a six pack down in front of his brother. “Happy birthday man.”

You didn’t hear anymore. You weren’t really listening. You turned away from the kitchen and walked back towards your room, stopping to drop the beautiful wrapped package in the trash. You grabbed your jacket and a pair of shoes before heading outside to walk in the acreage behind the bunker.

****

It was a couple hours later and you could hear the boys calling your name from somewhere behind you, or to the left. You weren’t really sure which direction it was coming from. All you knew was it sounded distant and you didn’t want Sam to see you cry on his birthday. You set underneath a tree, trying to make yourself as small as possible. You heard the sound of dry grass crunching under boots. You looked up to see those soft, puppy eyes looking down at you.

“There you are!” Sam said. “I’ve been worried sick! Didn’t you hear us calling?”

“Sorry.” You sighed. He raised an eyebrow and set down beside you.

“What’s wrong?” HE asked. You shook your head. “Does it have something to do with this?” He pulled out a wrapped present from underneath his jacket.

“Sammy…”

“Why’d you throw it away?” He asked. “I mean, I would’ve loved if you would’ve gave it to me.”

“I heard you and Dean talking.” You explained. “About birthday presents and stuff. And I realized that you would feel obligated to like it even if you didn’t. So I didn’t even bother.”

“Sweetie…I love getting gifts from you. No matter what it is. You could give me a Frozen dress up kit and I would still love it.” You giggled some, imagining Sam in a blue Elsa dress with a long braid. “Can I open it?”

“It’s your birthday and it has your name on it.” You said quietly. Sam smiled and ripped into the book, a gasp catching in his throat. You were sure he hated it until you looked up and saw the huge smile on his face.

“No way!” He said, excited. “I’ve been looking for this book everywhere! I had a copy of it once and I left it behind. Dad wouldn’t let me go back and get it.” He looked at you with tears in his eyes. “Thank you baby.”

“You…you like it?” You asked, unsure. Sam pulled you to him and kissed you gently.

“I love it and I love you so much.” HE smiled, pulling you into his side. “Best birthday ever.” He opened the book and started to read to you, making you close your eyes and listen to him, a smile on both of your faces.


End file.
